The genius sky
by Rozetta kreuz lilith
Summary: Sawada Tsunahime was by no means...Normal. From age three, she read complicated books and by age five, she could answer high school problems. When the candidate for Vongola Decimo was chosen, and the tutor from hell was sent, there's no way she could just sit down and stay still.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Lol, I'll try to alternate between this and Stormy snow~! I don't own~!**

* * *

Sawada Tsunahime was by no means...normal. Since age two, she could walk and read well. She read fairytales to complicated, adult-like books. In a span of four hours, she could finish a thick, 500 page book. And thus, her father, Sawada Iemitsu, decided that she wouldn't need school, so she doesn't enroll in namimori elementary. At the age of four, she was granted by a little brother with the name Sawada Ieyasu. She would always stare at everything apathetically, no matter living or non-living. She would always bury herself in thick books that no kids any of her age would read.

In Tsunahime's eighth year and Ieyasu's fourth year, you could see their differences.

Whereas Ieyasu had blonde hair that he inherited with his father and light orange eyes that seems to sparkle, Tsunahime had brown hair that was slightly lighter than her mother's and had brown eyes that seem to analyze everything around her. She would always bring a book everywhere she went, and thus earning a nickname like: Genius sky. The reason for this nickname is because she would accept all who wanted to be her friend, although she only attracts dangerous children, such like Byakuran Gesso who moved to Namimori a while ago and Hibari Kyoya. Then, there was Rokudo Mukuro, an enigmatic boy who wont open up to anyone at first, not even Byakuran. Rumours said that Mukuro fell in love with Tsunahime and opened up to her, but only some that are close to Tsuna knew what happened, excluding Ieyasu.

* * *

A boy, no more than six, panted as he turned into an alley. Apparently, some guys from the yakuza had recognized him as an escapee from estraneo. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he watched the yakuza men approach him. "Now what do we have here~? An escapee from Estraneo perhaps~?" Mukuro tensed and the three men smirked.

The first man was a tall, lean man wearing a brown , tattered jacket and a dirty white shirt stepped forward and grabbed Mukuro's collar. "Now brat. Come with us-"

"**What are you doing to him?**" a calm, yet dangerous voice asked and the three men turned to the source of the voice, saw a girl at eight, holding a thick book in her right hand, long, brown hair, and cold brown eyes. "I won't let you hurt him." Tsuna said and raised the thick book, bringing it down to one of he trio's head, making him faint and collapse. Tsuna sighed as she examined the book closely. "Good. Its not dirty."

"W-what? Y-you brat! How dare you!" The saecond man shouted, but Tsuna ignored him and went to Mukuro. Tsuna held Mukuro's hand and look right at the three, now two man and stared at them impassively.

"...You know, if I were you, I would move around three centimeters to the right, five millimeters to the front and an inch to the left..."Tsuna muttered, before adding,"But idiots won't get it, anyway...then again, everyone are idiots..."

"W-what? y-you bra-"

"_Herbivores. I'll bite you to death."_

_"Kyoya-kun~ can you spare some for me too~? I want to see who will hurt Tsunahime-chan's future mist guardian~ At least the male one, at least~ _"

"Hn."Hibari grunted and took out his tonfa's. Glaring at the yakuza men, he threatened,"For disturbing the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death." Byakuran laughed and stared at the yakuza men, his purple eyes filled with malice.

"You know, Kyoya-kun hits hard. He's the son of a yakuza boss, after all~"

"Hn."

"**_Go, before_ **we _**kill you.**_" Tsuna said, glaring at the remaining men with her now orange eyes. The men nodded fearfully and dragged their accomplice away. Tsuna ighed and looked at Mukuro.

"And you. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"Tsuna fussed over Mukuro and Byakuran laughed and smiled.

"Tsunahime-chan is like a mother hen to those close to her. You're quite lucky, Mukuro-kun, that Tsunahime-chan accepted you from the beginning." Mukuro looked up to Tsuna, Byakuran and Hibari confused.

"Why...why do you-"

"Because, we're your family, Mukuro." Tsuna cutted Mukuro off." Besides, it got kinda lonely if I only hang out with Byakuran and Kyoya." Byakuran feigned hurt.

"...I'm wounded, Tsunahime-chan."

"I don't care. I say the truth."

"...ouch. So cruel?"

"Yes. I'm awesome like this."

"..."

* * *

And as time passed by, Tsuna gained new friends, such as Gokudera hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Chrome Dokuro, Sasagawa Ryohei and Lambo Bovino. No one knows why Tsunahime Sawada, The famous genius of the Sawada residence, Sister to the famous Sawada Ieyasu, or Giotto, as known in Namimori, would be friends with those eccentrics. Many tried to found out, but Tsuna would always stare at them coldly and they would give up.

* * *

"What will you do, Tsuna-chan~? You do know that you can't change Nono's and and CEDEF-san's decision, right~?"

"Hn. They must be blind to make the weaker one Decimo."

"Kufufufufu~ That's the longest sentence I heard from you, Skylark-kun~"

"Should I blow them up, Tsunahime-sama!?"

"Maa~ Maa~ 'dera-kun, calm down~"

"B-boss.."

"EXTREME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS SUITED TO BE DECIMO, SAWADA!"

"Yare yare...Tsuna-nee is perfect to be the vongola decimo..."

"Everyone. Calm down. I let them choose Ieyasu. ieyasu is an idiot, after all...He won't use Vongola's power for useless things...if he does, I'll crush him."

"Kufufu~ Said like a true mafia boss, Tsuna-chan~"

"...hmph."

* * *

"Bye, Mom! I'll be going!"

"Bye, ieyasu-kun!"

"Ieyasu. I'll come with you."

"Ehhh? Why, Nee-san?" Ieyasu asked, confused. **_'it can't be, nee-san is going to-'_**

"I want to see how Lambo is doing at school." Ieyasu looked down sadly, while walking slowly to Namimori middle. _**'As expected from nee-san...she doesn't care about me at all...'**_

On the way to namimori, the siblings stayed silent. ieyasu would try to start up a conversation, but Tsuna would always listen and didn't respond.

"Eh? Tsuna-nee! What are you doing here?" Lambo asked, confused.

"Visiting." Tsuna simply answered.

"Oh, I see..." Lambo muttered, as he watched Ieyasu getting into school with his best friend, a red-haired boy. Lambo looked around cautiously before whispering to Tsuna in a hushed tone. "Reborn...he's coming here, right?"

Tsuna nodded and sighed."Honestly...its too troublesome..."

"I know, tsuna-nee...I know.."

* * *

In the shadows, a small figure smirked.

"So...is that the student that I will be teaching from now on?"

* * *

**Hope you like it~ And don't forget to review~**


	2. Home tutor

**...three words. School and facebook. I still don't own.**

* * *

_"Byakuran. I swear to goddamn hell if this plan fails-"_

_"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-kun~"_

_"Tsuna-san, we ensure you, that this plan would definitely succeed."_

_"What if she-"_

_"Maa, maa let's trust them, Tsuna, Hayato.."_

_"Hn. I can't wait."_

_"kufufu~"_

_"B-bossu..."_

_"..."_

_"Dame-tsuna. Have some trust in him. He's the mare ring holder."_

_"Muu, I'm not paid enough for this..."_

_"But...will she be really alright?"_

_"Really, fon, you worry too much..."_

_"Interesting."_

_"..."_

_"But she'll gain the memories of being the Vongola Decimo right? Won't she try to take the positi-"_

_"Don't worry~ I made sure that she won't try to take the position~ Take a look at her~"_

_"She's-! I see, Byakuran...you chose_ her. _The most dangerous one...but are you really sure...?"_

_"Of course I am~ She loves her brother dearest after all~"_

Tsuna gasped as she woke up."That dream again...how long is it...since I last remember that?" She asked no one in particular as she stared outside the window and laughed bitterly."Oh right...it was when he came. We were lucky, because at that time..." _'the Arcobaleno has already been chosen.'_

"Tsu-chan! Isn't it time you go to your meetings?" Nana came in, smiling at her quiet, smart and cute daughter. She was always staring outside the window, as if expecting for something that was coming but wasn't expecting it at all. When Tsuna saw a shifting shadow, she immediately looked at her mother.

"Ah, mama..." Tsuna said in a soft voice, almost bordering a whisper."What time is it now?"

Nana smiled and answered happily,"Its five in the morning, Tsu-chan!"

Tsuna sweatdropped secretly but kept a poker face on. _'He was there since 5 in the morning...? What the hell...? And I'm more shocked that Mama is up already...'_

"Now, now, Tsu-chan, you better get going or your friends will be worried."

Tsuna walked to the door and inclined her head back. "I guess...you would call them friends..."Then gave Nana a half-smile and closed her eyes as her mind wanders back to the past as she went.

* * *

The young, silver haired boy with emerald eyes scowled as he stared at the three boys and the girl. "I don't understand. Why...Why do I have these...these Memories? This...Images..?"

Tsuna narrowed her eyes and turned to Byakuran, the white haired boy. "...you didn't tell me about this."

Byakuran laughed nervously as he stepped back. "Err...I kind of forgot...?"

"Still, you could tell me when you first came." Tsuna took a step nearer.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-eeeeeeeehhhhh? Where are you- Don't take that- H-hey Tsuna- w-waiiiiiiitttttt!"

"I'm confiscating them all."

Gokudera's jaw dropped and he gaped at them."W-what? h-how?"

"Kufufu~ Even if they were enemies, it doesn't meant the same here~"

"B-but, H-how...?"

"The marshmallow freak's power." Gokudera finally realized and he stared at the crying Byakuran and scolding Tsuna.

"...Jyuuhime looks like that marshmallow bastard's mother."

"Don't call me that." Tsuna softly says as she stared at Gokudera. "Call me by my name. Jyuudaime is just a title, same goes by 'The saint of the sky' and 'Neo Vongola Primo'. My name is neither of those. My name here, is Sawada Tsunahime."

"J-jyuu-"

"As I said, don't call me that."

"Tsuna-sama."

"Call me-"

"No. Tsuna-sama is Tsuna-sama."

"...I can't change your mind anymore?"

"No."

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi stared at the group in front of him as they spoke softly. He stared at the Black-haired boy, whom he already knew as Hibari Kyoya, the boy who could single-handedly defeat five grown men in seconds, the white-haired boy with light purple eyes who just moved into Namimori, the silver-haired boy with emerald eyes who became famous because he carries explosives and Hibari didn't beat him up. But he stared the most at the girl. The girl who became famous. The one that he seemed to know for a long, long time.

"You freaking marshmallow-freak-basta-"

"Hayato."

"...yes, Tsuna-sama..."

Good. And Byakuran, don't provoke Hayato or kyoya is going to bite you to death."

"Hn." Cue hibari smirk and Byakuran smile.

"...don't pick a fight."

"Maa, maa, What would you like?" Yamamoto asked, cutting into their conversation. Tsuna stared at him, eyes softening a little bit before speaking softly in a whisper-like tone.

"You know, don't you?"Tsuna asked, staring straight at Yamamoto who flinched.

"...is this supposed to be a secret...?" Tsuna shook her head.

"No, this isn't. You knew right?" Tsuna softly smiled. Yamamoto lost his smile and nodded.

"About the Vongola. About the Mafia. About the Varia. About the Millefiore and about the Simon. You remember it all. Just as I thought." Tsuna nodded, as if pleased. "So then, who do you remember only?"

"Hibari, hayato, Mukuro, Chrome, Sasagawa-sempai, uhh...and Lambo!"

"Only that?"

"Yep."

"..."

* * *

'_And after that, they came . Lambo, Chrome and Onii-san. But what I still wonder is that...no, it doesn't matter now...' _After tsuna had finished bathing and wearing her uniform, she went outside only to see a cute, baby wearing a fedora hat with an orange band at the base and wearing a suit too. '_...Reborn?'_

"Ciaossu! My name is Reborn!"

"...My name is Tsunahime Sawada. Call me Tsuna. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Reborn nodded and stepped out of Tsuna's path.

"Good bye then."

* * *

**...I failed you guys. I have sports day coming up and I'm in the tennis team. **

**...Please like the facebook page in this link: pages/Team-Yuni /256608014505219  
**

**Delete the spaces. PLEASE. LIKE . TEAM YUNI. TEAM YUNI FTW.**

**Reviews:**

**jenjen14:**

Isn't it? This is a very unique plot that no one ever thought of~ after all~

**Rin Ice Miyako:**

Here it is~

**konan248:**

*Hums* Yep, she does~

**TenraiTsukiyomi:**

...CLOSE. One and a half of your review is right~

**sticy17:**

Here then~! X3

**Ruka Lolica:**

Thanks~ Ruka-nee~

**Krista937:**

Glad you like it~!

**silverfoxkurama:**

Yep~ Giotto wants his Nee-san to notice him~

**qpenelope:**

Souka...I wonder why you readers prefer this story more than stormy snow...

**YuujouKami:**

Its a secret~

**belladu57:**

My writing improved~

**onepiecefannumberone:**

...One word. AreULazy?

**Guest:**

*Le gasp* Of course, its...a secret~! XD Quite close~

**PLEASE LIKE THE PAGE**

**ITS FOR THE REPRESENTATIVE BATTLE  
**

**I WANT TO WIN**

**BYE~~~~~**


End file.
